When Phones Are Healthy
by IamSpartacus88
Summary: This is the story of JJ and Will, beginning during the episode Jones and going from there.
1. Chapter 1: A Beginning

As the car pulled to a halt in front of the Royal Ruby Inn, once again I stayed glued to my seat. After all, being a field agent wasn't my forte. Instead, I watched as Morgan, Hotch, and William filed out, running for the building.

I grasped the radio tightly in my hand, listening to my colleagues as the ran up the stairs and stopped in front of a door. "FBI!" I heard Hotch shout through the static. Nothing. There was a loud crashing sound and I knew someone, most likely Morgan, had broken down the door.

The static rose and I couldn't hear anything except single syllables for twenty or so seconds as fear and welled up inside of me, until Hotch's voice came across crisp and clear, "We need an EMT tech right away."

The panic was back as I pulled myself out of the car, rushing over to the already present ambulance. "They need an EMT as soon as it's clear," I practically shouted.

On of the men nodded, he'd already assumed he'd be needed, but he got out the gurney from the back. I turned away and went back to listening to every crackle of the radio. "Sarah, we don't want to hurt you," Hotch was saying.

"Men," a feminine voice I didn't know replied, distastefully.

"Sarah, my name's William Lamontagne Jr." The New Orleans detective said. "You knew my Daddy?"

"Yeah, yeah," the feminine voice, our unsub Sarah Danlin, replied.

"You trusted him, so trust me," William continued.

"Where is he?" Sarah's voice was full of anger, and I couldn't help the sudden desire to run in there and help, but I knew William had it covered. Even if he wasn't trained for this. Then again, neither was I.

"The storm took him," his voice full of sorrow. "C'mon, it over. It's over," he whispered to the unsub, which was followed by the sound of sniffling, and I knew that William Lamontagne had done, he'd successfully talked her down.

The next thing I knew, Hotch was telling me to send up the EMTs and I was watching as William led a sobbing girl with black hair down the steps of the motel and to the squad car, closely followed by the victim who was strapped onto the gurney.

I slowly made my way over to the EMT I'd talked to earlier. "Will he be alright?"

The EMT nodded and smiled in an assuring manner. "This man has more to worry about from his wife than those cuts."

I muttered a thank you, noticing William was leaning against his car, clearly lost in thought. I slowly made my way over to him, leaning against the car next to him, "hey."

He looked over at me, "hey there."

"The medic says that her victim is going to be okay," I informed him, he just nodded. "I heard what you did in there. Your Dad would be really proud."

After a moment, he spoke, "it's weird. I spent all this time focused on closing this case for him and now it's over."

"Yeah," I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't really relate, I don't think anyone really could.

"I thought I'd be happy, but I just feel lost," he sighed.

"Because you've gotta move on," I finished, I knew that feeling well.

"And now you're leaving?" I was taken a bit by surprise. After all, I didn't even know him all that well it'd been what, two days? "How will I survive with a girl like you going so far away?"

I looked down at my feet, my mind going back and forth on what I should do. I didn't really date, ever. Mainly because the BAU was such a demanding job. But here was this guy who like me anyway, and being a cop would understand better then anyone. Not to mention the fact that he was fairly good looking. So, before I could change my mind I turned to face him. "Well, despite what you may have heard, phones can be very good for your health." I dug a business card, one of the ones with my personal cell number on the back, and handed it to him before I could change my mind. "See ya."

I turned and walked away, replaying what I'd just done him my head. He wasn't going to call, it was just playful banter for him. I was an idiot for falling into the trap that his smooth charm created.

I climbed into one of the rented SUVs, next to Prentiss who nodded hello. Hotch climbed into the drivers seat and Morgan into the passenger. We drove back to the hotel, grabbed our go-bags and started towards the airport, stopping for dinner on the way. When we reached the jet, Gideon and Reed were already on board I said hello before taking my usual seat b Spence who looked a lot worse then usual.

The plane was barely in the air when I was overcome by sleep, nodding off into my seat. When I awoke, the plane had touched down and Spencer was gathering his books while the others stretched.

I got up, grabbed my go-bag from the floor, swinging it over my shoulder as I exited the plane into the early hours of the morning. The ride back to the office was silent, all of us fighting sleep. Upon arrival, we took the elevator up, all too sleep deprived to go for the stairs.

Garcia, like usual, was standing there when the elevator doors opened, bouncing up and down like a child. "Oh your all safe! Another psycho behind bars and not a scratch for any of you!" we all contained our smiles at Penelope's antics, always fretting over our well being.

She gave each of us a hug as we made our way into the bullpen, each of us b-lining for our desks. I opened the top drawer of my desk and pulled out my car and house keys while Hotch informed us that the paperwork could wait until Monday when we were all well rested.

So, as quickly as we'd entered, we left; all of in a dinner parade down to the parking garage. Climbing into my car, I started the fifteen minute drive back to my apartment. The drive was a blur and so was my journey upstairs to my bed.

…..

I awoke the next morning, feeling as if I could still sleep for a further few hours. Ass I groggily lay there, I couldn't quite pinpoint what had awoken me. _Brrr-Brrr._ My phone vibrated noisily on my bedside table. My movements were sluggish as reached out and grasped it.

"Hello," I said into the receiver, praying that it wasn't Hotch on the other end.

"Jennifer?" A voice with a southern drawl questioned, and after a second it clicked, the detective from our last case.

"Oh hey," I yawned sitting up. I glanced at my alarm clock with a start, it was three in the afternoon. A second later I realized that William had chosen to call _me._ Maybe he had actually liked me.

"Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry," William said, hearing the sleep in my voice. "I can call you back."

"No it's fine," I said quickly, maybe a little too quickly. "I should be getting up anyway."

"When did you get in?" He asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"About four?" I speculated, standing up, realizing that I'd collapsed in my work clothes when I got home last night.

"Sorry for waking you, I should've realized you'd be asleep when you didn't answer my texts." _Texts,_ I noted, my lips splitting into smile I hoped couldn't be heard in my voice.

"Again, it's fine," I wedged my phone between my ear and my shoulder and pulled off my slacks and exchanged them for a pair of more comfortable sweats, much better.

"So, do you have any plans now that your case is over?" William asked, traffic sounds echoing in the background.

"Nope," I replied.

"Then what are you doing, Jennifer?"

"It's JJ, please," I corrected. I'd always disliked Jennifer, and the only person who I allowed to call me that was my mother. "And I should probably clean my apartment and go shopping," I said when I reached the kitchen, examining the almost bare cupboards in my quest for food. Finding a miraculously unopened bag of Cheetos, I opened it and sat down at my kitchen table.

"Sounds boring," William observed.

I sighed, "it does. But as much as I would like, I can't survive off of Cheetos."

He laughed, a rich full sound, I liked his laugh. "So you like Cheetos, huh?"

"Who doesn't?" I reported.

"My partner on the force, Charlie. He'd rather go sweet than savory," William explained.

"So sad," I sighed transferring him to speaker so I could check my texts. "What are you doing today?"

He said something about going to a bar with some friends, but I only half heard, I was too busy reading what he'd texted me last night:

 _Hey Jennifer Jareau of the BAU, it's William Lamontagne Jr_

It was time stamped 12:36 AM, roughly an hour and a half after I'd given him my phone number, a sign he really did like me.

 _Hope you got in alright_

That one was from 1:16 PM.

"Well, I'll let you get to your shopping. Sorry again for waking you," William said, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Honestly it's nothing, at least you didn't wake me up like Morgan or Prentiss do when we have a break in a case. Now that's irritating," I sighed.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, JJ," William said.

"Yeah, bye William," I said.

"Please, it's Billy," He said.

"I'm nor calling you that, it makes you sound like a ten year old. How about… Will."

"Better than William," he said indifferently.

"Well, goodbye Will," I told him, a smile spreading across my lips.

"Bye JJ," He said before I heard a click and the line went dead.

I entered his phone number under my contacts as Will before scrolling through the three other texts I'd received. One was from my Mom, asking if I was back in town yet, two from Prentiss saying she was still worried about Spence.

I sent a quick message to my mom before getting up and going to the bathroom to make myself look presentable. I decided I'd text Emily back after I talked to Spence, making a mental note to stop by his place on the way home from the store.

I grabbed my phone and a purse on my way out the front door, all the while thinking about Will.


	2. Chapter 2: Phone Calls and Distractions

Hey y'all! I'd like to thank CMcrazies for my first review. Hope you all enjoy!

"Isn't reviewing case files what your job is?" Will questioned, his voice crackling through my cell phone.

"Hey! Don't be like Morgan and Emily!" I complained, dropping the case file I was supposed to be reviewing. It was Monday night, just two days after I'd gotten back from New Orleans, and this was the third conversation I'd had with Will.

"Sorry," He said, and his voice was laced with a touch of genuine fear that I was going to hang up. I couldn't help smiling, he really did like me.

I was sitting at my kitchen table, the files I had to have gone over sprawled in front of me, a giant mess. We'd sent several profiles to some minor cases earlier in the day, and I was looking through the rest to see if any were an urgent matter. Will had called just when I stopped procrastinating and opened them up.

"Don't be," I sighed. "I do love my job, it's just hard sometimes. You must get that, being a detective and all."

"Yeah, I get it JJ," He said.

The line went quite for a second while I picked up another case file and began to scan it. "So… what are you up to?"

"Nothin'. My shift ended and now I'm home," He explained.

"Ah. Well that's good, and how's life without that serial killer to chase after?" I asked, putting the case into the not urgent pile, a little regretfully. It was a case, and it needed to be solved, but the BAU couldn't do that.

"A lot more peaceful thanks to you . And I'm not so lost now that I have a woman like you to keep me distracted," His words made my smile widen, which made me feel a bit guilty. After all, I was going through files of deaths and rapes and here he was making me grin like a manic while doing so. Maybe I liked him a lot too.

"Well, your distracting me as well," I informed him as I grabbed another file. I'd probably be through all twelve by now if I wasn't talking to him. Instead, I'd gone through just four.

"Sorry, I can hang up if you want," he sounded a little regretful the moment those words crossed his lips, so I paused.

"Do you _want_ to hang up?" I asked.

"No!" He cried, much to quickly, making my smile wide even more.

"And neither do I," I informed him slowly, letting him hang a little as I moved the file I'd been reading into a pile to have Hotch look at.

"I have a question for you," Will said.

"Then ask away," I said, thumbing through a new file.

"What's the hardest case you guys have had to solve?"

The smile fell from my face as my mind raced through all the horrid things we'd seen. I thought of that case that Elle had gone off the reservation during, all of the ones with children, and the one that the unsub targeted us specifically for do he could get us to save his daughter.

"There's so many, it's hard to choose." I said, trying to keep the disgust at those horrible acts out of my voice.

"Sorry, I was just curious. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," Will backtracked.

"No, it's okay. The problem is I never talk about it, when I really should." I took a deep breath. "All the ones with children are awful, horrible even. But two others have been worse then… well all the other."

I remembered the dogs, and how Reid had been when we found him and unintentionally shuddered.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," He repeated.

"No, it's fine." I took s deep breath. "Before Emily… before Emily was on the team, there was another girl. Her name was Elle. Last year, Hotch got us two weeks off and Elle went to Jamaica with Morgan. That night, the police found a trail of blood leading from a headless body to Elle's room. They arrested her, and called Hotch down to… sort things out."

"That's awful," Will said, and I let out a bitter laugh.

"It gets worse, so much worse. At the same time, Garcia's computer was hacked and… a head was mailed to Gideon." I internally shuddered. "The guy called Hotch, sent a key to Spence, and a butterfly to me. We went to the house of the man who killed the Jamaica victim and found a body, which led us to a music box. Long and complicated mess later, Elle was shot in her house and Reid… Reid had to tell us about his mother who had told the unsub all the stuff about us."

"This Elle… did she die?"

"No. But she was never the same after, ended up killing an unsub so she had to leave the team before we had to have her arrested," I said, a bitter taste filling my mouth.

"And Reid's mother?"

"She's a paranoid schizophrenic. He ah, didn't tell us until he had to," I thought back about my best friend. All the bonds and memories we'd shared before he'd even shared a fundamental part of who he was.

"And the other case?"

"Earlier this year, a month or so ago. A man was… watching his victims through cameras and breaking in, killing them, then broadcasting his murders. We found him and he fled. It was just Reid and me, and we were looking in the barn when… Reid heard something and took off. I was… there were dogs in the barn and… I got attacked. While I was distracted, Reid was abducted."

"That's horrible! Reid's the skinny kid, right?" Will asked.

"Uh, yeah. He's… well, he's my best friend and I let him get whisked away and tortured," I said, the tears beginning to fall as I remembered the incident.

"Is that why he was actin' kind of funny?"

I nodded, then I realized that he couldn't see me. "Uh, yeah. He's not usually like that. He's just working through some stuff right now."

"So he's your best friend?"

"Well, yeah. I don't have much time to meet people off the team and Spence… Is well, Spence," The tears dried of my cheeks as I began to think about things other than our cases.

"So, is he your like your… boyfriend?" Will asked. From the way he spoke I could tell he clearly hoped the answer was no.

"Oh no. Spence and I went on one date over a year ago, didn't go anywhere. As a matter of fact, that's the last date I went on." I thought back upon the Redskins game we went to. And it had been fun, but platonic on both sides.

"Well that's just not right. If you come back to Louisiana, I could fix that," Will smooth talked. I couldn't help but smile.

"I can't right now, I'm swamped in paperwork," I sighed. "But maybe some day."

"Well, I'll let you get back to it," he said. "Goodbye, JJ."

"Bye Will," I said as the phone clicked off, a wide grin on my face.


	3. Chapter 3: The Date Part I

_Text me when you land?_

I stared at the text Will had sent me when we were in the air, heading back to Quantico after our latest case. It was three weeks since we'd met in New Orleans, and we were still texting back and forth.

 _Landed_

It was mid afternoon, relatively early to be heading home, but I'd already stopped by the office and Hotch wanted to go home just as badly as the rest of us. Penelope had offered to grab a bite, but I had declined. I just wanted to be home.

I put the key into the ignition of my car and started the slow drive home. I'd just arrived and had dropped my go-bag on my bed when my phone buzzed.

 _Good. Got any plans this weekend?_

I smiled at Will's quick response, checking the time stamp. Just shy of twenty minutes.

 _Nope. Probably end up going over case files Saturday :(_

Less then a minute later, I got this:

 _That's too bad. I was hoping you might come back down South_

I was taken aback by his straightforwardness. But the fact that he'd want to meet up and, well, go on a real date, made me smile.

 _Didn't know that was an option…_

Less than thirty seconds later, he responded:

 _For you, Cher, it always is_

His response made my smile widen, making me feel ridiculous. It made me feel almost stupid that I liked him so much after only knowing him less than a month.

 _Are you sure about that?_

I typed slowly, letting him hang a minute before I sent it. And again, he responded as quickly as he could.

 _Absolutely. So, what are you doing this weekend?_

I almost laughed aloud at the eagerness of his words.

 _You absolutely certain about this?_

I wanted to check. To make completely sure that he wasn't just being kind. I wanted to know he was sure.

 _ABSOLUTELY_

I sighed, my grin somehow widening.

 _I guess I'm going to see you…_

Less then ten seconds later:

 _YES!_

…..

I purchased a ticket to New Orleans later that night. To be honest, I wasn't rich or anything, so this trip had better be worth while. That was a little under twenty four hours before I boarded a plane and took a window seat. It was odd to be on a commercial flight, I was used to frequent flying, but always on the team's jet.

I tried to think back to the last time I'd been on a regular flight, but couldn't remember.

The flight was longer than I remembered it to be. That was probably because o the screaming toddler a few rows back or the whiney eight year old who kept begging her mother for food every ten minutes.

Regardless, the flight was soon over, and I grabbed my sparsely packed go -bag from the compartment above my seat before exiting the plane in the chaotic mess that always insues when dealing with large numbers of people.

When I walked out of the gangway and into the terminal, I checked my phone. Will had texted saying he was outside the security check, just like we'd agreed this morning. So, I made my way through the unfamiliar airport. And there he was.

He was leaning against a wall, in a leisurely manner, with his hands stuck in his pockets. He saw me a few seconds after I saw him. He pushed of the wall meandered over to me.

"Hey beautiful," He smiled when he reached me.

"Hi," I returned his smile.

"Here, let me help you," He said reaching out and taking my bag.

"Oh, thank you," I said, feeling a little odd as I watched him shoulder my duffel. "So, where are we going?"

"Dinner," He informed me, gesturing towards the exit before he began to walk. I followed him, match his pace so that I was even with him. We quickly made our way over to his car, he even opened the passenger side door for me before tossing my duffel in the backseat.

"Oh thank you," I said, sliding in and buckling my seatbelt. As he got into his side of the car, I turned to him. "You know, I think the last time someone opened the door for me was high school."

He laughed, "well then it's another thing that's far over due."

I couldn't help joining in on his laughter as he pulled out of the parking space. "So… where are we heading for dinner?"

"You wouldn't know anyway," he told me. "Just trust me when I say the food is good."

"Okay! Fine." I said, holding my hands up in mock surrender, making another series of laughs overtake him.

"It's not far, JJ," he reassured, with a smile. "In the mean time, tell me more about yourself. You said you were from Pennsylvania?"

"Yep. A small town, you wouldn't know it," I said, trying to dismiss the question. I didn't like talking about my childhood, it reminded me too much of Rosaline.

"Ah. Well, how'd you end up at the FBI?" He pushed onward.

"I played soccer, varsity, to get an athletic scholarship. With that I went to Pittsburgh. From there, to Georgetown. And from Georgetown to Quantico."

"But why?" He asked again.

"I attend a talk? Held by this BAU founder who became an author. He… I guess he inspired me," I explained. To be honest, I didn't even know how I'd ended up there. But I sure was glad.

"I understand that."

"What about you? Did you always want to be a police officer?"

"He'll no," he laughed. "When I was fifteen, I told my Daddy that I was gonna become a drummer. You know what he did?"

He turned his head and I shook my head no, and his face broke into another grin. "He laughed like a hyena. Told me the day I did that successfully was the day the world went Deaf."

I chuckled a little. "Truthfully, before I joined the FBI, I had no clue what I wanted to do. If it wasn't for that talk, I don't have a clue where I'd be."

He nodded. "Daddy straightened me out before I graduated high school, didn't tell me to join the force but I did. And I'm proud to wear that shield."

"I'm sure he'd be proud of that"

"Yeah," He looked over at me. "He was."

He pulled into a parking lot and quickly found a spot, before getting out of the car and practically running to open my door for me.

"You know you don't have to keep doing that," I told him, excepting his helping hand to stand.

He gave me a looked filled with perplexion. "But you're a lady JJ, and ladies aught to be treated right."

My grin widen at his words, "then by all means, let the chivalry continue."

Held out an elbow which I happily linked my arm through. He walked us into a cheesy looking diner. It was a seat-yourself format so he led me to a small booth, letting me take a sit before he slid in across from me, passing me a menu from the stack at the far end, by the window.

I flipped it open to see colorful images of burgers, waffles, and shakes. I looked up to see Will watching me, "aren't you going to look?"

He shook his head, "No. I come here every week. My Daddy would take me when I was little, and after Katrina when it was reopened, I started as a way to honor him."

"So what're you getting?" I asked, flipping to the back page.

"The beef dip," He said. "It's my usual."

"Well, then I guess I'll try that too," I said, snapping the menu shut.

"All right then," He muttered. He looked over the hostess stand and hollered, "Shelly! C'mon over!"

A redheaded waitress meandered over, "calm down, Billy." She rolled her eyes and pulled a paper pad and pen out of her pocket, before she noticed me. "Well, what've you go here, Bill?"

"Jennifer Jareau," I said, sticking out my hand.

"Pleasure," the waitress said. "Now what'll you be having tonight?"

"Two beef dips, and a side of onion rings and fries," Will ordered.

"Anything to drink?" Shelly asked.

"Water, please," I piped in. Will eyes me quizzically. "It's a cultural thing," I added, and he laughed a bit.

"I guess I'll go Pennsylvania style then, make that two waters," He said.

We chatted a bit about work, complained a bit about low wages and long hours, until the food arrived.

Shelly just slid them onto the table with a smile before sneaking away. I grabbed my sandwich, examining it before dunking it into the broth and taking a bite. Will watched expectantly, his still untouched on his plate. "So?"

"It's good," I said, chewing thoughtfully. "By far the best beef dip I've ever had."

"Now you know why it's my standard order," he smiled, taking his first bite.

It was weird to be sitting at the same table as him, weird to be looking at his face and eating the same thing. But it was a good weird, and I welcomed it. "Yes I do."

"So your family is back in Pennsylvania?" He asked between bites.

"Uh yeah," I nodded. I wasn't ready to tell him about Rosaline, we didn't know each other well enough. Then again, I'd known Spence forever and he still doesn't know. "My Mom and my brother's family."

"So you have a brother?" Will asked.

I nodded, "yeah. He's about even years older, Thomas. He's got a daughter, my niece."

"You two close?" He asked and a stab of pain ran through me as I shook my head no. I'd always been closer to Rosaline. And after everything with her happened, Thomas tried to council me, completely hopelessly. After that, we'd drifted apart.

"No, I visit when I see my Mom. But other than that, no." I didn't want to elaborate on it and I think he sensed that because he dropped the topic.

"How about you, any family?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Mom died when I was sixteen and well, you know how my Daddy died," Will explained.

"I'm sorry, must be tough," I told him, trying not to let the understanding seep into my voice.

He waved a hand dismissively, his mouth full of sandwich. The rest of dinner went by quickly, and before I knew it, I was sitting in his car again. "Where we headed now?"

"It's almost ten, JJ," Will said, causing me to look at my watch in shock. He was right, 9:56.

"Wow… time flies," I half whispered.

"It sure does," Will said. "I was thinking we could grab some dessert?"

I shrugged. "What kind of dessert?"

"Depends, cheesecake or ice cream?"

"Um, cheesecake!" I cried, making him laugh.

"Alright," He said, and before I knew it, we were sitting in a little café type place with plates of chocolate cheesecake. And it was good cheesecake too, not that awful stuff I was used to getting at Bureau events.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," I said, setting down my fork.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"When we first met, you said that I wasn't what you expected. You never really explained what you meant by that." I'd been meaning to ask. But every time we talked on the phone, I somehow forgot.

"I thought, well I thought you'd be… colorless. That you'd be another lifeless government cog. But you're not… you were just so beautiful and alive that I just was taken by surprise," Will explained, a bit embarrassed. It just made my smile widen.

"Oh really?" I said. "You know, our tech analyst, Penelope Garcia, would be very offended by that statement."

"Would she now?"

" Oh yeah. She's probably the most vibrant person I know," I elaborated.

"I'll keep that in mind," Will said, stacking our empty plates and clearing their tiny table. "Shall we?"

He helped me out my chair my grasping my hand and once I was standing, he easily looped his arm over my shoulders as he led my to his car, once again opening my door for me. "I'm beat," he informed me as he turned on the ignition.

"You can just drop me off at the hotel then," I aid. We hadn't really talked about where I'd be spending the night, but I didn't want to impose. So, I'd booked a room at the hotel we'd stayed at during the case.

"Hotel? Cher, you came her to see me, you're staying with me. And you wouldn't be imposing in the slightest," He said before I could protest.

"Alright then," I said. He drove down the rode a few blocks as we listened to the radio play, I'm pretty sure neither of us was actually listening. And then he was pulling into a parking lot and then into a park space.

He got out and like before, ran around and got my door, helping me out of the car before he snagged my bag from the backseat. He draped his arm over my shoulders and led me up a flight of stairs to a door which he then unlocked, before pulling me into his living room.

It was tidy, but that didn't mean it always was. There was a television and a large couch along with some bookshelves. An archway on the far side led into a kitchen and a door to the left either led to a bathroom or his bedroom.

"Would you care to watch a movie?" He asked and I thought for a second before nodding. He selected something from a drawer under the television and popped it in.

The second it filled the screen, I was overcome by tiredness and before I knew it, I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Date Part II

I woke up in a bed, warm sheets wrapped tightly around me. It took me a second to realize that this wasn't my bed, and another to realize I wasn't in a hotel either. It was another ten before I made the realization that the bed was Will's.

Sitting up, I glanced around the room, able to see via the small amount of light streaming in through the windows behind my head. There wasn't much in the room, just a closet with doors shut tightly, a night stand which had my phone on it, and a desk in the corner, the chair which was turned around with my go-bag set up on the seat.

I slowly slid out of the warm confines of the sheets and stood up, stretching. My button down had been taken off, leaving me in just a tank top. My pants however, were still on. I grabbed a clean blouse and pants from the bag and quickly changed before brushing my hair. Once I deemed myself presentable, I walked out into the main room.

I almost laughed. Will was asleep on him couch, lying with his face buried in the couch cushions. A blanket was pooled by his feet. I readjusted his blanket so it was actually covering him and moved into the kitchen.

I opened his fridge and cupboards, quickly finding his coffee maker and coffee, before turning it on to brew a pot. As I searched for mugs in the cupboards, an arm reached past me and opened a cupboard, revealing about a dozen plain, white mugs.

"Thanks," I told Will before I removed two, setting them down on the counter beside the coffee maker.

"No problem," he yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "It's nothing."

"You know," I began taking a seat on the kitchen counter. "You could've woken me up. I would have taken the couch, it is your house after all."

He shook his head. "I don't mind. You were tired, plus you're really cute when your sleeping."

I looked down at the tile floor, trying painfully hard not to blush, but failing anyway. "Um… thank you?"

He laughed. "I'm gonna get changed," he informed me. He was dressed in plaid pajama pants and a light grey t-shirt. I nodded, and he disappeared into his bedroom.

While he was gone, the coffee stopped gurgling and I poured two mugs. I found hos sugar and put a spoonful in mine and stirred, before sitting at the table. When he returned, he was clad in a pair of blue jeans and a plain light blue t-shirt.

I slid his mug across the table, which he excepted gratefully, taking a seat in the chair opposite me. "Would you like any food to go with that?" He asked and I thought about it for a second. I was hungry, so I nodded.

"Good," he stood up and opened the fridge, taking out an array of items. Eggs, green onions, sausage, cheese, green peppers. He began my getting out a pan and beginning to fry the sausage. That's when I realized I was staring.

"You need any help?" I asked. He nodded and handed me a knife and cutting board before rinsing the green onions and pepper and handing them to me. "Chatty in the morning, aren't you?" I mused as I began to finely chop the onions.

He laughed again, rotating the food in the pan. "Daddy used to say there isn't nothin' wrong with silence."

That was true, for the most part. I didn't quite agree, but I also didn't disagree. So I nodded, and kept on chopping. He soon took out the now cooked sausages and put them on my now empty cutting board. He got out a clean pan and cracked a few eggs into it, breaking the yolks with a fork. He then turned on the burner as he threw the onions, peppers, and now sliced sausage into the egg mixture while he carefully stirred. It wasn't long before he was grating cheese onto plates of scrambled eggs.

He again took the seat opposite me, handing me a plate and fork, again silently. It's not that I minded, or was terrified of silence or something. It's just, after a day spent straining you ears for the smallest sound, you sort of want mindless chatter.

Will looked up from his plate, "you can talk, you know? You know that, right?" I shook my head, my cheeks flushing red, causing him to laugh. But I could tell it wasn't _at_ me. No, it was with me. "I just find that you don't always have to be yammering away, you know? Somethings are best unspoken."

I nodded. At the BAU, there was a lot of stuff that went unsaid and was perfectly understood. In the field, if someone told you to duck, you didn't ask why, you just did it.

We finished breakfast quickly and headed out for the day. Will and I drove around to some of the less touristy (and some touristy) spots. It was fun, and Will was casual about the way his arm rested on my shoulders, which I couldn't deny felt pretty good.

He told me stories about growing up there and when we ran into his partner on the force, Charlie, he didn't shy away. Instead he introduced me with a smile on his face. It just felt… right. But before I could go too weak in the knees, it was three o'clock and we had to go back to the airport so I could return to Quantico.

"Bye JJ," he said, kissing my cheek. He turned to leave, but there was one more thing I wanted to do.

"Hey Will?" I said tentatively, and he spun around. And then I knew what I had to do. I stepped forward and brushed my lips against his for the briefest moment before I fled into the security line. I peeked back after a minute or so to see him standing there, feet glued to the floor and a dopey smile written across his face.

It was then, that I first started to fall in love with William Lamontagne Jr.


	5. Chapter 5: Call Me

_Hope you had a good flight_

Will's text greeted me when I stepped off the plane, mere hours after the first (of hopefully many) trips to see him. The flight was, unlike the flight down, short. I was so lost in the feeling of kissing Will that I didn't notice as the states flew by beneath me.

 _Great, landed_

I put down my phone and shoved my way through the seemingly endless crowds and through the exit. Once outside, I hailed a taxi, rattling off the address of the FBI offices. A quick ten minutes later, I was in the parking garage, climbing into my car.

The ride hope was uneventful. As I climbed the stairs to reach the door of my apartment, I found Spence sitting on the floor across from my door, sound asleep. "Spence?" I asked, shaking his shoulder.

His eyes fluttered open and he lurched forward, suddenly surprised. "Jen! I came to see you but you weren't here so I decided to wait… what time _is_ it?"

"Eight," I announced after consulting my watch. I slid my key into the lock, opening it and stepping to the side so Spence could go in first.

He walked in and sat on my couch while I tucked my bag away in my bedroom. "Wow… I guess I've been here for five hours then," he sighed. A pang of guilt rushed through me. I should have been here.

"Sorry, I was catching up with a friend." Now that part _was_ true, but just not the whole story.

"It's okay, I should have called," Spence shrugged as I slid into the arm chair next to the couch. "I was just hoping we could… talk. You know, the way we did before all the dogs and torture. It's stupid, I should just go home."

"Spence, you're staying. I'm ordering pizza and we are going to talk. About whatever you want," I practically ordered him to sit back down before I called the pizzeria and ordered.

Spence didn't say anything after I hung up. For the second time that day, I felt myself enveloped in silence, this time was a lot more uncomfortable. Finally, I dared asking the question that would leave Spence babbling and me bored out of my skull. "Read anything good lately?"

And down went the dam, and my sanity. "Oh, absolutely. I've started exploring the genre of ancient European literature a bit more, after all…"

Whatever he said next, I couldn't tell you. I nodded and tried to contain my yawns, sitting on the edge of my seat so that I could race to the door when the pizza delivery guy arrived. Finally, after what felt like a century (and probably was one in Spence's ancient literature talk), the food arrived.

After giving the delivery man a hefty tip, I was able to divert the conversation. "So Spence, have you seen your Mom lately?"

He shook his head no, and quickly took a bite of his food. I waited until he swallowed and sighed. "Not since that case when you all… found out."

"Spence, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. You can't help it, and neither can your mother. We all support you, no matter what!" I knew he needed a confidence booster, mainly because of that dreadful case almost two months previously.

"Thanks JJ," he smiled. He stood and wiped his hands with a napkin before throwing it in the trashing and bussing his plate. "I should probably go home. Thanks for dinner."

"It's no problem Spence, and honestly, come over whenever."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks JJ," he said over his shoulder on his way out the door.

…..

It was Monday, two days after I left New Orleans, when Will called again. I was still in the office, finishing up work.

"Jennifer Jareau, BAU," I said, it hadn't registered that the ringing phone was my personal cell, not my work phone.

"William Lamontagne Jr, NOPD," Will replied without missing a beat.

"Oh hey, sorry, I was expecting work," I said as I skimmed the rest of the file before placing it stop a precarious stack.

"You still are the office?" He asked, a little surprised.

"Yep." I sighed, sitting back in the chair, I could afford a short break.

"All work and no play made Jen a dull girl," he commented.

I snorted, "well I thought you already knew I was dull."

"I wasn't saying you were dull. I was just saying you need to relax a little sometimes!" Will protested quickly.

"I'm kidding," I informed him. He had responded quickly, meaning it was most likely sincere. Working with profilers (occasionally) had it's perks. "I had fun last weekend."

"Well, I think we're together on that front," Will sounded relieved. Had he thought I didn't have a good time? Maybe I was worrying too much now…

"Next time you should come up. We could go into D.C. and go take in the sights," I suggested, hoping I'd read the clues correctly.

"I've never been to D.C.," Will informed me. "But there's only one sight I really want to see."

"Really? What is it?" Only one? There were like fifty museums along with about a thousand monuments that were must-see places for most.

"You," he said. It was so cheesy it made me blush.

"I thought you were better than that," I sighed into the phone.

"Better than what? What are you talking about?" Will asked, confused.

"At flirting. Your charm is wearing off, Will," I teased.

"Ouch, that hurt," he said in a voice of mock hurt.

I was about to respond when Hotch stuck his head into my office. "Good, your still here. Call everyone, conference room in twenty," he said quickly before leaving.

"What was that?" Will asked.

"A case. I have to go," I told him.

"I understand. Go catch your bad guy, and call me when you can?" The last part sounded hesitant, like he wasn't sure how I'd respond to that.

"I will. Bye," I said quickly before I disconnected the call. And even though I was heading towards the conference room and some most likely gruesome news, I couldn't help smiling.


	6. Chapter 6: Weekend Plans

When I stumbled into my apartment, it was three in the morning on Saturday, exactly a week ago I'd been in New Orleans. I'd been on a case since Monday, keeping the press at bay while the rest of the team figured out the puzzle. Now, all I wanted was a nice shower and sleep.

As I shuffled into my bedroom, tossing my bag to the side, I hit the play button on my answering machine.

"Hello, this is Clyde of Dawson Lawn-" the machine crackled and I hit the delete button. Stupid cold-caller didn't even realize I had no lawn to speak of.

"Jennifer? It's Mom. I tried your cell but you didn't pick up, so I guess you're on a case. Just wanted to check in, it's been a while since we talked. Call when get a chance, love," my Mom rambled. I decided I'd call her in the morning, when she was actually awake.

"Hey JJ," the machine played Will's recording, which shocked me. Will knew I wouldn't be home, I'd texted him. "You just told me that you wouldn't be home until really late, but I just wanted to remind you to take care of yourself. Call me after you've gotten a decent amount of sleep and have eaten."

A smile graced my lips as the new message light shut off. He'd told me to take care. As I prepared for bed, I couldn't think of someone besides the team and my mom, had ever genuinely told me to take care. I fell asleep still searching for a name.

…..

I woke up about ten hours later. I ate cereal (dry because I was out of milk) and got dressed before I called Will.

"Hi," I said when he picked up after only one ring.

"JJ, when did you get in?" He asked. His voice was full of concern, he really did care. That feeling that he cared made me both happy and queasy at the same time.

"Three," I answered simply.

"How was the case?"

I shuddered, "bad. Really bad."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Again with the concern, by this time it annoyed me slightly. I didn't call him so we could talk about one of his cases, did I?

"No, I'd rather talk about the conversation we had before Hotch dragged me to the conference room." I remembered everything we'd said. Word for word, and I usually can't remember the last time I brushed my teeth or ate.

"I wouldn't object to that," Will said easily. "So you really want me to come visit?"

"If you want. I mean, you said so yourself, you've never seen D.C." I reminded him.

"I'd really like that, JJ," his voice was quiter, almost tentative, like he was going to blow his chances of seeing me ever again if he said it any louder.

"Great. My schedule is a bit impromptu, but I will probably be in town next weekend."

"Then I'll be there," Will stated. "And if anything comes up, don't hesitate to postpone, I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay. See you in a week?"

"See you in a week," Will confirmed before hanging up. It was then that I realized my jaw was starting to hurt from smiling so much.

I did a few quick chores before calling my mom, letting my smile fade a bit. If I seemed too happy, she'd know something was up. She always did.

"Jennifer?" She asked when she picked up the phone, even though she has caller ID.

"Yes Mom," I tried to contain my sigh as I rolled my eyes, and all though she was states away, she some how sensed my movements.

"Don't you roll your eyes young lady!" She snapped, and I laughed.

"How'd you know?"

"A mother always knows," she informed me. She was always saying that. It was rather annoying.

"Okay. How's Thomas?" I asked, thinking of my niece, Brittany. She was eight, but I hadn't seen her in over a year.

"Why don't you call him?" Mom asked.

It wasn't that Thomas and I hated each other or didn't get along, we just weren't close. Talking to him and visiting were a routine at this point. Basic questions, basic answers, pleasantries, and goodbye. That was all there was to my relationship with Thomas, and it had been like that since he left for college.

"We don't really talk, Mom." Mom knew what my relationship with my brother was like, but she was always shoving us to be closer, something neither of us cared to happen.

"But you could," She pressed a little further.

"How are you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Good. Love, one of the reasons I wanted to talk is I was wondering if you'd come visit soon? Your Aunt Margret has wanted to see you ever since you found her friend's little girl." Polly, I remembered the girl from just a town over. I'd visited my Mom after the case, but I hadn't seen anyone else since then. It really had been a long time since I'd gone home.

"I'm busy next weekend, but maybe the one after?"

"That's fine dear, I look forward to seeing you."

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Jennifer."


	7. Chapter 7: Rosaline

The week passed quickly, and before I knew it, it was five o'clock on Friday. His plane would be landing in half and hour or so, so I had to go now if I was going to beat traffic. Unfortunately for me, Penelope had other ideas.

"JJ?" She called as I passed her office. I inwardly cursed as I stepped back and smiled at her. "You got a minute?"

"Just one," I forced. If I didn't talk to her, she'd get upset. And if Garcia got upset she'd rant to Morgan who would profile me. It was for the best when I stepped into her cave.

"I was thinking," she started. I already didn't like this. "We should get to know Prentiss better. She's been here awhile and I thinks she's here to stay. Do you want to go out for drinks this weekend?"

Again, I was in a predicament. If I told her no she'd ask why. If I glossed over it, Morgan would find out. J had to tell her something believable.

"Not this weekend, Garcia," I began, still trying to figure out what I was going to say next. "I already made plans."

"With who?" She asked, almost offended that I would know people outside of the office.

"Some girls that were on my college soccer team," I fibbed quickly when I saw her screensaver pop up behind her head. It was a picture of a cat sleeping inside a football helmet.

"Oh. What about next weekend?" Garcia asked.

"I'm going to Pennsylvania to visit my Mom." I felt a little bad, but that one wasn't an excuse.

"Oh, I remember you telling me about that," Garcia sighed in defeat.

"Look, how about in two weeks?" I suggested.

"I guess," Garcia said gloomily. I'm pretty sure Morgan would find out anyway about this conversation, so much for caution.

I checked my watch, realizing I'd been in her office for nearly ten minutes. "Shoot, I got to go to the airport."

"The airport?" Garcia looked confused.

"I promised I'd pick up one of the girls," I lied off handedly before hurrying into the hall. "Bye!"

I may or may not have been speeding on the way to the airport. All that's important is that I was by baggage claim by five forty. I took a seat on a bench and began to scan the crowd.

When he walked in, I spotted him easily. It was only seconds later that he noticed me and began to make his way over. "Hi," I said once he reached me.

"Hey there," he said softly, helping me to my feet. I reached for his bag, but he pulled it away milliseconds before I could grab the handle. "No Cher, I can carry it myself. Wouldn't want you to dirty your pretty little hands."

He threw his free arm casually over my shoulder, and I was surprised by how much I was blushing. To distract him, I began the winding journey through the hoards of clueless tourists. It was almost depressing how lost some of them were.

"So, tonight we're going to pick up Chinese food on the way back to my apartment. In the morning I will you into D.C. and we can go do all the touristy things if you want."

He nodded thoughtfully, "sounds good."

When we reached my car, he threw his stuff in the back while I climbed in. As he buckled his seatbelt, I realized how weird it felt for him to actually be _here._ For him to be in Virginia. For him to be in my car. For him to be with me.

We talked about mainly work until we reached the restaurant. I'd already ordered two of my regular order, and just had to duck in to pick it up. Will insisted on coming in too. There was something about his determination to go into a tiny Chinese restaurant just so he could be with me that was endearing. So, I let him tag along.

After picking up the food, I drove home. Will talked about his family vacations as a kid, making me laugh at stories about him such as him going into a women's bathroom in Canada and trying to tame a squirrel so he could take it home.

As I pulled into an empty parking space, he eyed my building. It was three stories, are out of an ugly greyish brick. It looked hideous from the outside, scaring off most potential renters. I thanked the ugly design for my rent, which was about three fourths of Spence's.

"I promise you it looks better on the inside," I told him as I grabbed the food and he snagged his duffel.

"JJ, it honestly looks lovely. After all, how could it not when it's got such a pretty tenant?" He flirted, making my ears burn red.

"Thanks for being charming enough for the both of us," I said as we walked in and up the stairs. He laughed softly and slung his arm over my shoulders again, pulling my petite frame into him.

I unlocked the door to my apartment and led him inside, setting the food on the table. "It's not much, but I even restocked the fridge for you so…" I trailed off when he put his other arm on my other shoulder so we were facing each other.

He'd put down his bag at some point, and he this ridiculous grin on his face. "You're gorgeous," it was a statement. Like always, Will was being straightforward. I liked that, but it also scared me.

"Thank you," I blushed. I was going to step away, give a tour, but my feet were glued to the floor as he leaned in. He kissed my lips, hesitantly at first, but when I lost all train of thought and began kissing him back, his nervousness went away.

He pulled away after a minute, a wide smile on his face. "Sorry, I've just wanted to do that since you left New Orleans."

Once again, I blushed. "Do you want a tour?" I asked, after we'd awkwardly stood there for a good thirty seconds.

"Yes please," was his response. Always polite.

I showed him my tiny living room, sparse kitchen cupboards, bathroom, and my bedroom. "And, well, that's it."

He shrugged, not seeming to mind the cramped feel of the space (another reason my rent was less than Spence's). "I don't mind." Polite, again.

We spread the food out on the kitchen table and I grabbed two beers from the fridge, causing him to raise his eyebrows. "Pennsylvania has alcohol?"

I laughed and shot him a half hearted glare. "I just don't drink when I'm working, or with someone I don't know too well," I explained taking a swig.

He happily accepted him drink before piling a bunch of food onto his plate. "So is this beer a sign that our relationship is progressing?"

"It's a sign that I _trust_ you, Lamontagne. Don't make me regret that," I said, all jokes aside. He nodded, his eyes wide and for a second I was pretty sure he was genuinely terrified before his face reverted back into a charming smirk.

"I won't, Cher. I won't," he said before digging into his food. We ate mainly in silence, occasionally commenting on the food or asking simple question about each other. Once dinner was done, Will helped me put the leftovers in the fridge.

"You said you stalked the fridge?" He said, a touch of concern in his voice.

"Yep." I said glancing past him. Usually, all my fridge contained was leftovers and an old carton of milk. It now had eggs, fresh milk, cheese, peanut butter, cream cheese, and lettuce.

"This is an improvement? What do you eat?" He asked, sizing me up.

"Take-out, soup, sandwiches," I shrugged as he looked through my cupboards. "Oh, and cereal."

"But you don't cook?" He asked and I shook my head. I knew _how_ to cook, but I never had the time. Also, with the possibility of leaving at a moments notice, you tend not to by perishables.

"Don't have the time, and do you know what happened last time I fully stocked my fridge with vegetables and whatnot?"

"Um… no," Will said, sounding worried.

"We had a case. For two weeks. When I got home… let's just say that's a new fridge," I shuddered at the memory. That had been over two years ago, and an experience I wasn't dying to repeat.

He wrinkled him nose a little, "still, this isn't healthy. Tomorrow, I'm going to cook you dinner."

"Really?" I said raising my eyebrows as he nodded. "Okay then."

"Great," he was really proud of himself for that. Though, I did have to admit it was pretty romantic.

I flopped onto the couch, suddenly overcome with tiredness. There hadn't been any pressing cases that week, but we'd emailed several profiles to different police departments in hopes of not having to go all the way out there in the future.

"Do you want to watch TV?" I asked.

"Um, sure," Will replied.

"Okay. Here, let me go change first. You can use the bathroom if you'd like," I informed his before dashing into my room, quickly changing into the nicest pair of matching flannel pajamas that I owned.

When I returned, Will was wearing pajamas similar to the ones he'd worn when I was in New Orleans. I reclaimed my spot on the couch, grabbing the remote from the ottoman on my way over. I flipped the television on and handed Will the remote, "you choose."

He flipped through about a dozen channels before coming across a soccer game. He must have seen me sit up a bit, so he stopped channel surfing and put down the remote. "You played soccer, right?"

"From when I was six through College," I told him.

"Huh" He said, grabbing a blanket from over the back of the couch and spreading it over us. Using the small blanket as an excuse, I scooted closer to him so my legs were completely covered.

He smiled at me and lazily snaked his arm around my shoulders pulling me in closer. As I snuggled down into his arm to watch the game I was content.

…..

After a long week you get tired. At least that's my excuse for falling asleep on the couch, _again._ I can't quite say what Will's excuse was.

When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I realized was that there was something warm wrapped around my waist. As my eye slowly crept open and adjusted to the early morning light, I realized I was still on the couch. And so was Will.

I was laying on my side and Will was lying half on top of me. One on his arms was wrapped around my waist, the other wedged between his body and the couch. His hair was a bit of a mess, and he had a funny half smile on his face. He was cute when he was sleeping.

I must've moved or something because his eyes flew open, revealing his brown eyes. "Oh, hey." He mumbled, a little surprised to wake up next to me. I understood, after all, we weren't even officially dating yet. Two dates and two kissing doesn't get you to that level.

He rolled off me, but didn't remove his arm. Instead he rolled me so he was facing me. And the he leaned in and kissed me.

I'll admit that the kiss surprised me. Partially because I was only half awake, and partially because I'd felt so awkward waking up next to him. But his lips were soft and he'd been really sweet to me so far. So, I kissed him back. And suddenly I wasn't half asleep anymore.

"I have a question for you," he said when we came up for air.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I smiled, so polite. He even _asked,_ the last time that had happened was… never.

"Okay," I said before leaning in and kissing him again.

He smiled against my lips. "You make me really happy, Jenny."

The last time I'd gone out with a guy I truly liked was probably, well, college. And I couldn't remember even that making my stomach flutter so much. Which is why I freaked out so much when he called me Jenny.

I shoved him in the chest, trying to get away. His arm behind me let go, sending me tumbling to the floor. I stood up quickly, and stepped back, putting as much space in between us as I could.

He looked confused, scared even. "JJ, what's wrong?"

"Don't call me _that_." I hissed, as if saying the word would hurt.

"JJ?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"No! What you said before, when you said I made you happy." He sat up and I took another step back so my back was now pressed to the door of my bedroom.

"Jenny?" He said again, and I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Don't say that name," I snapped and he nodded. We stood like this for a good ten minutes before Will decided to make scrambled eggs and toast. Once he'd divided onto two plates and sat down, I cautiously made my way over.

"May I ask why?" He said softly, reaching out and squeezing my hand.

"You may ask, but I'm not going to answer," I told him. Jenny was reserved for Roz. She's the one who had started calling me Jenny when I told her I hated the was Jennifer sounded. Soon, it was all I responded to. But after she died, I'd lash put at anyone who dared you the name. Her name for me.

He nodded thoughtfully. After breakfast, we got ready in silence and then hit D.C. I showed him all the famous monuments and my favorite hidden away ones. We acted like what had happened that morning hadn't but when we stopped at a grocery store on the way home so Will could pick up supplies for dinner, I knew I'd have to tell him eventually. He was cooking for me. Nobody ever did that.

Once we were back in the car, I turned to him. "That question you asked this morning? I'll answer it, but only after dinner."

"Okay, JJ. But if you really don't want to, you don't have to," he told me. I nodded.

"You asked if I wanted to be your girlfriend. And then I freaked out on you. Will, you have a right to know why." I told him as I parked the car. He nodded.

Once inside, I sat at the kitchen table while he cooked pork chops. Finally, they were ready. And they were good. And I'm not just saying that because he was sweet enough to cook for me, I'm saying it because he could actually cook.

But dinner was over sooner than I'd hoped, and soon we were sitting on the couch again. I sat cross legged, facing him. I took a deep breath and began. "You know how I told you that I wasn't close to my brother?"

He nodded.

"I never have been, but we used to be, you know, closer." I reached up and fiddled with Roz's necklace, before taking another deep breath. "Thomas isn't my only sibling. I also have an older sister."

He looked confused. "But you said your only family was your mom and brother."

I nodded. "It is, _now._ Rosaline was a year younger than Thomas, six older than me. Thomas was always very academic and a bit of a snob so she and I were really close. She taught me how to play soccer," again, I fingered the necklace chain. "When I was six I told her I didn't like to be called Jennifer so she started calling me J-j-enny," the tears and begun to fall. For the first time since I was eleven, I'd said the name aloud.

Will pulled me into a hug and all I could do for the next two minutes was let the tears fall. Eventually, I was able to pull away.

"Slowly, everyone started calling me that and it became who I was. And all I wanted to be was like Roz. I was eleven when it happened. She gave me her favorite necklace and told me she loved me before I went to bed one night. I didn't know why. The next morning we found her, in the bathtub…" my voice trailed off as the tears fell thickly. All I could see was my older sister in that tub, covered in her own blood.

"Come here," Will said, pulling me back into a hug. "It's okay. You've said enough, you don't have to finish."

We sat in silence, except my occasional sobs, for quite some time, before I pulled out of the hug.

"I'm sorry JJ," Will said, squeezing my hand. "I'm so sorry."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I kept reliving that morning over and over.

Eventually, Will picked me up and carried me to my bed tucking me in under the sheets. He turned to go, and I grabbed him hand. "Don't go," I said hoarsely.

Will nodded before climbing the bed on top of the sheets and enveloping me in his arms, as if to shield me from the nightmares that would undoubtedly plague my dreams


	8. Chapter 8: Pennsylvania

I walked into the office that Monday with a smile on my face. Will's flight had left the night before and as soon as he landed, he called. And I _still_ wasn't sick of him. As I hurries towards my office, however Garcia stopped me.

"Jennifer Jareau, get in her," She said sternly as I passed, ushering me in before I could protest. "Why were you going to the airport Friday?"

I blinked, thinking back to the incident. Soccer team. "I was picking up a friend," not a complete lie.

"One of your former soccer teammates, right?" she pestered, and I nodded. "Which one?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked, trying to get out of the interrogation.

"Give me an answer and you can go," she pressed.

"Katie Brown," I said the first player that popped into my head.

"You absolute liar," she gasped. "No credit card activity. On her _or_ any of your other former teammates. So, who were you really picking up?"

"None of your business Garcia," I called as I practically ran out of the room. I'd have to tell them eventually. But not yet. I wasn't ready yet.

…..

The rest of the week went off without a hitch, though Morgan did give me plenty of odd looks for being so cheerful.

After work on Friday, I climbed in my car and began the long drive to Mom's. The ride was boring but it gave me time to think. I wasn't going to tell her about Will, we hadn't been dating long enough for that.

When I pulled into the driveway of Mom's small house, I sighed. It was time to go to sleep. I knocked on the front door and was greeted a good minute later by my mother.

"Jen!" She said with a smile as she pulled me into a tight hug. "It's been too long!"

"I know Mom, and I'm sorry," I attempted to say through her death grip.

She finally released me and allowed me to actually enter the house. She led me through the entry hall and into the kitchen. "Oh honey," she smiled happily at me. "It's so good to see you. It's been ages, and don't worry about a thing I've got the whole weekend planned."

That was sort of what I was worried about, but I held my tongue and nodded anyway. "What are we doing then?"

"Brunch with your Aunt Margret, then an afternoon and dinner with your brother. Sunday morning we'll do a little shopping before having lunch with the Timberline's and then you can go back to Virginia." Mom listed.

"The Timberline's? As in Jacob and Beth?" I said vaguely remembering the name.

"Yes. They've become good friends of mine and they'd like to hear about your work," Mom said. "Now, Margret's expecting us at ten, so best go get some sleep."

She turned and began up the stairs, I followed her up before heading into the bedroom that has become mine after we moved into this house when I was starting high school. After Rosaline.

I quickly got ready for bed, and hit the hay. When I awoke the next morning, Mom and I got ready and headed over to my aunt's.

The brunch was tedious and slow. Aunt Margret spent the entire visit gossiping and I couldn't wait to get out of there. Thomas' was decent. It was quite awkward but an oblivious Brittany was able to break the ice a bit.

But the worst part of the weekend came at lunch on Sunday. The Timberline's arrived just as Mom pulled dessert out of the oven. The first thing I noticed was that Beth Timberline, a girl who'd been in my grade at high school wasn't there. The second thing I noticed was that Jacob was.

It took only about three minutes for me to realized my Mom was trying to set me up, when she and both of the senior Timberlines excused themselves from the living room. Leaving me. With Jacob.

"So, JJ," He began and I internally sighed. My had probably encouraged him to give it a try. How could I let him down without mentioning Will?

"What, Jacob?"

"Where di you work?" He inquired.

"FBI," I said, trying (and failing) to make it sound nonchalant.

"Wow, you really went places, huh?" he seemed impressed. But, then again, I could probably take him down.

"Yep. And you?"

"I'm working as a farm hand for Dad. He's going to retire soon and let me take over," Jacob said in a small voice.

"Cool." I said, trying to end the conversation there.

"So, back in Virginia, you got anyone special?" He asked, causing me to stare. His straightforwardness was blunt whereas Will's was smooth and worry. Not the same at all.

"Why do you care?" I asked. I didn't want to answer his question, I knew all too well that oue parents probably had their ears pressed to the door.

"Because," he shrugged. Wow, now that answer was original.

"Elaborate, please," I asked.

"I think that we should go out," he said, again with the bluntness. I didn't like it, it made me uncomfortable.

"No, my _Mom_ thinks we should go out," I said and his eyes widened. "Comes with my job, my coworkers are behavior analysts."

Jacobs ears burned red. "Is it that obvious?"

I rolled my eyes, "Jacob, they're practically _hiding_ in the kitchen."

He shrugged, "it was worth a shot. I do like you, JJ. Just not in _that_ way."

"You guys can come out now," I called towards the kitchen. The Timberlines and Mom came out looking a little disappointed, but tried to mask it.

The lunch went by pleasantly but after they left, Mom turned to me. "Why'd you turn down Jacob? He's a perfectly nice boy!"

"Because I wasn't interested. Is this really the reason you had me out here? So you could try to set me up with a kid I went to high school with?"

"Honey, it's just it's been years since you've done anything but work," Mom mumbled. "I just wanted you to be happy."

"Mom… getting me a date with a guy I don't like isn't going to make me happy."

We didn't talk much for the rest of my visit. I left within the hour, getting home late in the afternoon. The first thing I did when I got inside my apartment was call Will.

"Hey Cher," he said after one ring of the phone. "How was your Momma's?"

"Well, she tried to set me up with a guy I went to high school with," I'd decided on the ride home that I couldn't stay mad at her. She was just trying to di what she thought was right.

"What?" He sputtered for a second.

"It's all good. I told her no way, by the way," I informed him.

"Good," Will said. "After all, you our my girlfriend."

"Hey! Just because I said yes doesn't mean you get possession over me or anything."

"Then what does it mean?" he inquired.

"That I like you. And I want to get to know you," I listed. "It doesn't mean you get to be all jealous of a guy who lives above his parents' garage."

"He lives above their garage? And you Momma thought he was good enough?"

"It's a small town, not a lot of options," I laughed, a warm feeling bubbling up inside. Will thought I could do better than Jacob. He thought I deserved to be treated well.

"Still…" he muttered, slightly annoyed. "How's your brother?"

"Eh… okay," I shrugged even though Will wasn't here. I'm fairly certain we had a conversation about fishing but otherwise I couldn't really remember.

"Good. Now when are you coming back down to the bayou?" He asked.

"Depends on case load, which I won't know until tomorrow," I informed him.

"Don't let be too far away though, JJ," Will warned. "Or I'll have to fly back up there."

"Will, it'll be as soon as I can get away. Okay?"

"Okay. But I want to see you soon. A week is far too long to be away from a woman as pretty as you," he sweet talked. I looked at the floor, flattered and a bit embarrassed even though he couldn't even see my pink cheeks.

"Was it just a week ago?" I asked, sinking onto my bed.

"Yes."

"Then your right, a week is far too long."


	9. Chapter 9: New Orleans, Again

It was another two weeks before Will and I saw each other again. First, I had to go to drinks with Prentiss and Garcia. We had a great time getting to know Emily and getting her to spill about Hotch when he worked for her Mom. It was fun, But I still missed Will.

Then, we caught a case and my plans went on the back burner, so by the time I actually did see Will again, it'd been almost a month.

He picked me up at the airport, and I realized that this was only our third real date. It felt like a lot more due to our daily phone calls. I'm pretty sure that the team was starting to get really suspicious about my frequent disappearances in the midst of discussions and my cheerfulness on the flight home.

"Hey JJ," Will said with a wide grin, handing me a bouquet of daisies, giving me a soft peck on the lips.

"Hi Will," I smiled back, accepting the flowers.

Like the gentleman he way, Will took my duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder for the short ride to the car. "So, you glad to be back in New Orleans?"

"It has it's perks," I replied after a brief pause, which only caused his grin to widen. "Don't look too cocky, your ego doesn't need any boosting."

For some reason, that only caused his smile to advance to the level of ear to ear. "Can't help it Cher… but I'm glad you're here too."

By that point we'd reached the car. Once again, he gentlemanly open my door before tossing my bag in the back. He climbed in the driver's seat and as the car pulled out of the parking lot, we went back to the idle chatter that we'd gotten so comfortable with over the phone.

"Last case?" He asked, and I didn't even need clarification.

"Hard, like always. Yours?" I asked.

"Still working it, not too bad," He responded and I nodded. "Let's talk about happier things, shall we?"

"Please, but pray tell me, what?"

"How's your team?"

"Good," I smiled. We talked about them a lot since they were practically my Virginia family. "Though, I think Garcia was a little suspicious when I told he I was too busy for brunch on Sunday. But then again, Garcia's been suspicious since you came up to D.C."

"Well why don't you just tell them? I mean, they're practically your family!" Will said, making me tense up.

It wasn't that I didn't like him. I did. A lot. But telling the team? That sort of ruined the magic. "Soon, just not yet."

"Alright," Will said easily. "So, since you clearly eat out all the time, I was think I'd make you dinner tonight?"

The butterflies returned to my stomach at his offer. Cook for me. I smiled gratefully, "guilty as charged."

"Great"

…

Dinner was an amazing spread of chicken salad and paninis. After we finished, we dangerously sat on the couch together. I remembered how the last two times this had happened, the same scenario had occurred.

He lazily tossed his arm over my shoulders and leaned in. Besides the light kiss at the airport, we hadn't kissed all evening.

"You know… it's too… bad that you… live so far… away," he commented between sweet, tender kisses.

"Yes, but… my job only… exists there," I retorted as we continued to kiss.

"I know," he sighed, pulling back, pouting.

"Hey," I said, sensing his change in demeanor, placing my hand on his cheek. He resisted for a second before relaxing to my touch. "You know, I'm here now."

"I know," He sighed,

"So, let's pretend I don't have to leave Sunday night, okay? All that matters is that you and me are here. Right here. Right now." I told him.

His face shifted to be more neutral and I didn't know what he was going to do or a second before he reached forward and pulled me closer, his hand resting at the small of my back as he pulled my do close that I was half sitting in his lap.

"What're you doing?" I asked as he leaned forward so his lips were an inch from mine.

"All that matters is you and me, Cher. I'm living in the moment, while I've got you here," he whispered against my lips before kissing me once more. This time deeper, with intent. And for some reason, as he probed my lips apart, I couldn't help but smile.

I let his tongue entangle mine, in a slow, not lazy but deliberate, manner. I don't know hoe long we sat there, fighting for dominance with our tongues. After what could've been hours or minutes, I slid the rest of the way onto his lap. Suddenly, his kiss was even more desperate, and his other arm encircled me, grounding me.

And then suddenly, he stopped. His face was three inches away from mine when my eyes fluttered open. "What's wrong, Will?"

"Jennifer," he started slowly. "If we don't stop now, I won't be able to stop."

I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before whispering back, "maybe I don't want to stop."

…

The first thing I noticed when I woke up the next morning was how… content I was. As my mind cleared, and the sleep faded from my brain, I had to smile and nuzzle closer to Will's chest. As I opened my eyes, I gazed around Will's bedroom.

Light was flittering through the window blinds, illuminating the strewn clothing on the floor and tangled bed sheets. My head rested on Will's shoulder, just beneath his chin. Both of the arms were wrapped tightly around me, his hands resting side by side on my bare stomach.

I was happy just to lie there, which was odd since usually I always wanted to be moving. Always on the go. Ever since Roz. But then… then, all I wanted to do was stay put.

"Mornin' darlin'," Will whispered in my ear before shifting so he could kiss my cheek.

"Good morning," I murmured back, rolling over so I was facing him. "Hey."

"Hi," he smiled and lifted his head so he could capture my lips. "Glad you came?"

"Definitely," I replied as I dipped my head to meet his lips again.


	10. Chapter 10: Garcia

Garcia cornered me the second I entered the office on Monday. The weekend had been a blissful blur, Will cooking me every meal as I watched, talking about anything and everything. We had scarcely left the apartment all weekend and when I got back to mine… it felt all wrong.

Which is why I was just a little crabby on Monday when Garcia whisked me into her office. "Why couldn't you go to brunch again?"

"Um, I was running some errands and paying some bills," I repeated the lame excuse I'd given her.

"Sweetie, your pants are a million degrees," Garcia glared, her eyes narrowing as she slid into her spiny chair.

"W-what?" I choked out nervously.

"You are lying out of your ass," She snapped blunter than I'd ever heard her talk. "So, you gonna come clean or do you want me to use my computer know-how to find out?"

"Fine, I was with … with a friend," I gave her a half truth.

"Ha! Just a friend?" She interrogated, spinning around to face me. "Sugar, do you really think I'm that dense?"

"What do you mean?" I played dumb, trying to avoid the question just a bit longer.

"Um, hello!" She grabbed her mouse and clicked a button. "I checked your credit card activity. You've flown commercially to New Orleans twice in the last month. Then, I checked who had flown in when you said you were seeing your soccer friends. One William Lamontagne Jr. The detective on the case you worked there two months ago? So, is he your boyfriend or what?"

I sighed and finally caved. "Yes, he is. BUT, you can't tell anyone," I hissed over her squeals.

"Why not? They'd all be happy for you!" Garcia whined.

"But we've just started dating and… I dunno I want to know him better first, before Hotch and Morgan try to scare him off," I explained flimsily.

"Fine, but you've got to keep me in the loop of your relationship. You need _someone_ to keep you grounded," Garcia propositioned.

"Deal," I said through grinding teeth. Garcia beemed.


	11. Chapter 11: Out of the Moment

The next few months of our relationship fell into a stage I would later dub the "in the moment" phase. Every two or so weeks, one of us would fly up or down and we'd spend two days locked away in our own private paradise. We talked every day on the phone, and Will… he made sure I was happy.

Sure, Garcia knew. And sure she made a couple of innuendos when Morgan was too close for comfort causing minor panic on my part, but she actually helped out a lot. When we got back from a case late early Saturday morning, she covered for me not wanting to attend a group brunch so I could slip off and go to my apartment where Will was already waiting. I really owed her.

But then came Miami. And he was suddenly _there._ Talking to my team, my friends, and all the sudden I was blurting out nonsense about a strictly professional relationship. Because I still didn't want the "in the moment" phase to end.

And then Will was mad. Furious with me. And then we sort of broke up. I'd call it a break up at least.

So, I went back to my hotel room and bawled my eyes out for a good hour and a half before I worked up the courage to call Garcia. "Hey Pen," I said through the tears into the receiver.

"Oh my God, JJ, what's wrong?" Garcia asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I assume you know at this point that Will's here?"

"Well, yeah. But that's a good thing! You get to spend time with him!" She said excitedly, knowing how annoyed I got when I missed a flight and had to reschedule due to work.

"We broke up," I said bluntly.

"Wait, what?" She practically screamed in my ear.

"He… he just showed up, I didn't know he was going to be here and then he was just suddenly there! And then I was spouting nonsense to cover for the fact that I hadn't told them and then he was trying to avoid me and… it's over, okay?" I rambled.

"But you like, love him!" Garcia wailed.

"No!" I said quickly. I totally didn't he was just my boyfriend, I didn't _love_ him. Or did I?

"Look, I did not cyberstalk this guy and hack his computer to make sure he was a nice guy just so you two could quarrel over something trivial and break up!" Garcia said, her voice steely with her Mama Bear tone. A tone usually reserved for chiding Morgan about his dating habits.

"It's not trivial," I sighed. " He does have a point. It's been months and I haven't told my team, my family practically, about him. Or my best friend!" I thought about Reid and our neglected friendship, and I felt guilty.

"No! You will win him back!" Penelope declared.

"I doubt that is possible," I sighed sinking into the pillows.

"Believe sweetheart, and it'll happen, just you wait," Garcia said wisely. "OH! JJ I GOTTA GO, CALL LATER LOVE!" She shouted nonsensical as the line went dead.

I sighed and rolled over, unsuccessful trying to get some sleep.

….

Prentiss knew. She had to. Why else would she keep commenting on how good looking will was and what a good couple we'd make? Her comment still hung in the air _You should totally go for him._ And all I could do was watch as my (ex)boyfriend walked away.

"You know what?" I muttered to myself. "WILL! WAIT!"

He stopped and turned as I ran over to him. His expression was blank, masking his emotions from view. And all of the sudden all of the reasons why I hadn't said anything to my team were clear as day. I can't quite remember what I blurted out and rambled on about, but I remember Will's face. The blank expression slowly softened, and when he finally cut me off, he was smiling.

"JJ, stop." And then he was kissing me. And all the sudden I didn't care that were still in a police station or that my teammates were watching. All I cared about was Will.


	12. Chapter 12: I Love You's

The next time Will visited was fantastic. I didn't have to lie or come up with an excuse. I just headed out Friday afternoon to pick him up from the airport. He smiled when he reached me, puling me into a tight hug and planting a kiss on my forehead. "Hey beautiful," he smiled.

"Hey," I said softly back as he released me and I snatched his bag before he could protest. On the way home we stopped by the grocery store and picked up some supplies for the weekend since apparently I was a "nightmare" when it came to dietary needs. I just rolled my eyes and went along with it.

When we got home, the easy conversation I'd gotten so used to continued. "Will, anything new in New Orleans?"

"Not really. Got a new partner, but that's all," he said softly and I nodded, trying not to think about Miami. I'd been miserable for the few hours that our relationship was shattered.

"Okay, well how's your partner?" I asked as Will expertly prepared chicken.

"A Rookie," he said, his tone revealing his annoyance.

"Are they going to get you hurt?" I asked, panic welling up inside me.

He gave me a curious look. "And why do you care, Cher?"

I lost the ability to speak coherently for a few seconds. "B-because I… I love you!" I blurted out.

Will face went through a brief stage of shock to a gigantic smile. He quickly put the chicken he was trying in the fridge before walking over to me. "I love you too, Cher," he whispered, crouching down so his eyes were even with mine since I was seated.

And, if possible, my heart melted and I realized that I truly did love him. So, I draped my arms over his shoulders and tugged him closer so I could kiss him. His lips formed a smile against mine, which wasn't really helpful.

"Hey, Lamontagne, get your act together!" I snapped before going back in. And boy, did he shape up.

I prodded his lips apart and met his tongue, which quickly began to delve into my mouth, exploring every millimeter. It wasn't long before he was shifting, I suppose his feet were asleep from crouching. I easily slid my legs around his torso and drew my head back. " Stand up," I instructed, and a small smile played at his lips as he lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom.

…

I just wanted to lay there forever. With Will, I never wanted to leave. He always let me use him as a pillow, and if I didn't, he'd settle for wrapping his arms securely around me. He always insisted on cooking for me, and never complained when my lips tasted like Cheetos. Will was perfect.

It was when we were lying in bed together that the realization hit us. His left arm was around me, securing me to his side as his right traced the scars the BAU had helped me acquire. He didn't seem to mind the ugly scarring or say it made me look bad like some of my past boyfriends. No, he just seemed concerned with if they had hurt. I assured him I was fine.

"You know, I should really meet your team again," Will commented.

"Why?" I shuddered. I remembered all too well the interrogation they'd given him in Miami. Once Morgan had quit flirting with that police officer, he'd given a big brother speech that was better than anything her actual brother would say.

"Because, y'all are close. If we want this to continue, I need to know your friends," he said, putting it simply. I'd met his friends, or at least a few of them. They were alright, but nowhere as close as the members of my team.

"But you haven't even met my real family yet!" I blurted out idiotically.

"Your mom and your brother… Thomas?" He asked.

"Um… yeah." I trailed off. Will had no parents left and no siblings at all, so there was nobody for me to meet on that front, but on mine? "Look, even though I don't live in Pennsylvania any more, they're still very important to me."

"So, do you want me to meet them?" Will asked, his hand comfortably resting on my stomach, no longer chasing scars.

"Yes," I said with all the confidence I could muster. "I do."

"Well, then let's go to Pennsylvania!"

…

It was another two weeks before I could set up a day off and get up to Pennsylvania. Will flew into D.C. On a Thursday night and I picked him up before starting the drive north. We talked about cases and work, about the funny things that had occurred in the day. I talked about my hometown and growing up there and hw talked about his southern upbringing. Foe a good half hour stretch, Will pestered me for a chance to drive, which I refused numerous times, stating that he didn't know where he was going so even if he was driving, I couldn't sleep. Eventually, we pulled into my mom's drive and parked in front of her house.

Almost immediately, the door flew open. "Jennifer!" She cried happily as she dragged me from the car. "look at you!"

"Hi Mom," I wheezed through her bone crushing hug.

At this point, Will had pulled himself out of the passenger seat and was standing behind my mother. "Mrs. Jareau?" He asked and she immediately forgot about me. "William Lamontagne Jr, ma'am-"

He began before she cut him off. "It's Sandy, and what're your intentions with my daughter?"

"Will you don't have to-" I started, glaring daggers at my Mother's back.

"JJ, it's fine. My intentions are to treat your daughter the way she deserves, which is the best way possible." Will answered sweetly.

"You pass… for now." Mom gave him another once over before going to the trunk to help me with the bags. This was going to be a long weekend.


End file.
